Not What I Signed Up For
by Mockingjay2001
Summary: DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything but my OCs, Charlotte and Astrid. **

"Why am I doing this again?" I asked Astrid as I retrieve my two suitcases off the conveyor belt. "I'm not even a proper babysitter!".

"It will put the Stars on good terms with the American Government," she answered from halfway around the world. "If you hadn't jumped in with the alien invasion in Manhattan with Jaz-".

"Yeah, yeah, talk to you later bye," I hung up quickly, not wanting to get another scolding about Manhattan. I exited the airport, looking for my ride. I spotted it quickly-a GMC Topkick. A man in the cameo uniform of the U.S. Army stood next to the truck.

"You're the Stars rep?" he sounded surprised as I approached the truck.

"That's me," I gave a weak smile.

"I thought you'd be older," he said with a shrug. "I'm Major Will Lennox, it's nice to meet you Miss-".

"I'm Charlotte Gold," I introduced myself. "You were expecting Jazmine, weren't you?".

"Yeah, she seemed..." he trailed off as he got in the truck.

"More mature? She is, but not by much. I think she's trying to kill a mob boss in Chicago right now or else she would be here," I replied, pulling on the passenger seat handle of the door, but it wouldn't budge. "The hell?" I muttered and pulled a bit harder. The door finally opened and I got in.

"Sorry about the truck, it's a bit.. sensitive," Will said carefully, then grabbed a strip of cloth out of his pocket. "We're going to have to blindfold you, for security reasons".

"Yeah, whatevs," I shrugged as he handed me the cloth. I tied it around my eyes and yawned. "It okay if I take a nap? I've got major jet lag".

"Sure, we won't be there for a while," Will told me. I made myself comfortable and quickly fell asleep.

**Minor Avengers reference, but nothing too big. This is after the Avengers movie, by the way. I don't own Avengers. Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything but Charlotte and the plot.**

_Hello_-Charlotte's thoughts

* * *

I woke up to darkness, which immediately scared the crap out of me. I tore off the blindfold and was greeted with a frightened Will and a beautiful country side. I could see a farm house and a barn out of the corner of my eye.

"Sorry, when I wake up in dark places, I tend to be in places like prisons, so I freaked out," I apologized.

"No it's your eyes". I looked in the rear view mirror to see that my eyes were gold-my real eye color. I had changed my eye color to green at the airport. Oh shit.

"My eyes change color," I said simply. "No idea why or how, I've had it since I've been with the Stars".

"Okay..." he said as I got out of the truck, grabbing my suitcases after my feet hit the ground.

"So, what are the Stars exactly?" Will inquired as we walked towards the farm house. Of course the government didn't fill him in-they probably just told them that a chick from the Stars was going to help out by babysitting his kid.

"Stars is short for the Five Stars, which is the full organization name," I explained, being careful with the information I gave out. "We're an all girl group, mostly people with... rare abilities or a special skill set".

"What do you mean?" he asked, confused.

"When I tell you, don't freak out," I told him and took a deep breath. "Some of us specialize in different things-assassination, hacking, major planning, etc. Some of us are relatively normal, others have crazy abilities that I'm not cleared to tell you about, but most of us are normal". _The most common abilities we get are telepathy and telekinesis. Shapeshifting and immortality are rarer. Elemental manipulation, the ones who are taught or born with it, are the rarest._ I couldn't stop the thoughts-they were part of my training.

The major looked shocked. "Where do they recruit?".

"We hand pick from orphanages or off the streets. Sometimes we go to girls with abilities no matter where they're at, but we always give them a choice unless they're hurting other people around them. Then we have to get them out before they kill someone or get taken into a lab to be tested on. We take in anyone, but we don't let them be a full Star unless they have training, then they can take jobs''. I left out what the training was exactly. _It's more intense than a military workout and the instructors are stricter than a drill sergeant_. That's what I told the rookies to scare the pants off of 'em.

"What jobs do you Stars do?".

"You're awful curious, aren't ya?" I muttered, then spoke up. "Anything from healing to assassination, a major heist to hacking a company. We're mostly known for assassinations though-Jaz, the girl who you were expecting, she kills people with a bow and arrow and she's one of the better known Stars. There's different categories for different skill sets, but I can't name all of 'em". I actually can name all of them, but that information's classified. _Glamour Stars, Blazing Stars, Bright Star, Shooting Stars and Super Stars._

"What do you do?" he questioned.

"I tag team with Jaz on assassinations and I steal things. Stuff like museum pieces mostly," I told him, picking out little details like how I seduce people and create scandals to bring down governments and companies.

"You're not here to recruit Annabelle, are you?". So that's why he was asking all the questions.

"Hell no, we would have come straight to your door and asked or came in with an extraction team and took her if she was dangerous. Unless she's a major threat to society or will try to kill me with her mad ninja skills, I can't recruit her," I told him comfortingly. "How old is she again?".

"Three," he answered.

"The only person we recruited around that age was six and that was Jaz. That's because someone put her in a coma and her mother personally requested we put her in the Stars. I highly doubt your wife will want your daughter to be an elite assassin, so she's safe". Will laughed at the last sentence.

"That's good," he said, letting out a pent up breath as we reached the farm house. It was an older style, but in good shape. I walked in and saw a pretty woman with blonde hair and a kind smile. I presumed she was Will's wife. A young girl sat on the couch, her blonde hair in pigtails, talking about some made up story about a unicorn and a knight.

"Hello, you must be the nanny, I'm Sarah," the woman gave me a warm smile. She didn't say a word about my eyes or the revolver strapped to my side, just smiled. It was a nice change.

"Hi, I'm Charlotte," I told her with an equally warm smile. I walked over to the young girl and knelt down to her height.

"Are you my new babysitter?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly that was absolutely adorable.

"Yep, I'm Charlotte, you can call me Char for short".

"Why are you eyes a funny color?" Annabelle asked.

"Annabelle!" Sarah exclaimed, clearly embarrassed.

"No it's fine. I don't really know".

"Really?'.

"Nope, but I _do_ know that I can change my eyes different colors".

"Do it!" Annabelle cheered. I grinned and did as she said. I turned my eyes electric blue, then poison green, to bright purple, to neon pink and back to gold. "That's so cool! Can you change your hair or your skin?".

"No, I'm stuck with this color forever". I showed her a strand of my curly, dark brown hair.

"What's with your funny voice?". Sarah looked like she was going to faint.

"You're curious, are ya?" I smiled. "Just like your dad". I massaged my throat and cleared it a few times so that my fake Russian accent was gone. "This better?" I asked with my natural English accent.

"You sound like 'Hide!" Annabelle said with a smile. "Daddy, can she meet 'Hide?". Lennox went pale and looked at me nervously.

"Erm, no," he answered, then turned to me. "'Hide' is one of the nicknames she gave one of my friends from work". I nodded.

"Yeah, I'm not from your dad's work," I gave her an apologetic smile as she pouted.

"So, are we all good here?" Sarah asked.

"Yep," I said, popping the p.

"Good, her bedtime's eight thirty, she should start brushing her teeth and stuff around eight," Sarah informed me as she grabbed her purse. "Since I have to go to the hospital all the way in London for my sister, I won't be back for quite a while".

"Oh, it's fine," I shrugged. "We'll find some way to have fun".

"Okay, good luck with her, there's emergency contacts on the fridge," Lennox called as he walked out the door. As the door shut, I sat down on the couch next to Annabelle.

"How old are you?" she asked.

"I'm sixteen, I'll be seventeen in a few months," I informed her, checking the time. It was already seven forty five in the evening. "Did you eat yet?".

"Nope, I'm hungry," Annabelle said.

"'Kay, you want some PB and J?" I asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. I love little kids, they're so happy and much more fun to be around than stuffy adults or the kids my age-they were mean and hateful when they wanted to be. I searched the cabinets for bread, peanut butter and grape jelly. I found them quickly and made note which cabinets they were in so that I could put them back correctly. I found a knife in the drawer and began spreading the peanut butter on one of the slices of bread while Annabelle told me all about herself. She was three and a half, her favorite thing to do was draw, her favorite color was black (weird, but I liked the color gold when I was younger because it was the color of my revolver) and she wanted to be in the army just like her daddy when she grew up.

"Can I go outside today?" she questioned as I set her sandwich and a glass of water in front of her.

"It's a bit too dark now, maybe tomorrow," I suggested as I ate my own PB and J.

"Okay!". Again love hanging around with little kids. They're so enthusiastic and they're so honest. I waited for her to finish eating as I put away the things I got out to make her dinner.

"It's already eight, I guess you should get ready for bed".

"'Kay, can you tell me a bedtime story?".

"Sure, only if you get ready". She nodded and ran to her room in the blink of an eye. I followed her, looking at the pictures that decorated the walls of her home. I continued on to her room to find her already in her pink pajamas. "You already brushed your teeth and everything?".

"Yep!" Annabelle told me proudly. Damn, she was quick. She hopped in her bed, scooting under the covers and grabbing a well loved teddy bear. "Tell me a story!".

"Okay...". I was extremely creative and I read a lot. I finally found a story in my mental library to tell her.

"Once upon a time, there was a woman named Cora. She was the daughter of the town miller. One day...".

* * *

**She's telling a story version of the Once Upon a Time episode 'The Miller's Daughter', if anyone wants to know. I turn Once Upon a Time episodes into bed time stories all the time with the kids I babysit. I don't own OUAT. **

**Review!**

**-MJ2001**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing, following and favoriting! I don't own anything but the plot and Charlotte. **

Three weeks had already gone by. Time really does go by quickly. Sarah was supposed to be back from visiting her hospitalized sister around six in the evening.

"But I don't want you to go!" Annabelle exclaimed while we were drawing that afternoon. I had told her that I had to leave after I packed up my stuff. We both We sat at the kitchen table, my suitcases sitting at my feet, waiting for Sarah to come home.

"Sorry kiddo, I have to get back to California before anyone can miss me," I told her as I put the finishing touches on my picture. Annabelle's drawing of her house looked better than my rough sketch of a tree. Art was never one of my strong suits.

"Aww, can I come visit you?" she pleaded. I smiled and ruffled her hair gently. She was so cute.

"Maybe you can come see one of my cheer competitions in the fall," I suggested. I manage to fit in all-star cheerleading in my life between my jobs and school, but right now it was summer so all I had to worry about was my jobs. Jaz was one of the luckier ones; she's home-schooled by her legal guardian (one of Astrid's friends who owed her a favor and got along well with Jaz. I think his name was something Italian, but I can't remember) in France so she doesn't worry about school as much. I think he tried to send her to some private academy, but she was expelled within the week she arrived. Even though it was about five years ago, I still remember her calling me and bragging that she didn't have to go to school anymore. We still stayed best friends with nightly phone calls and video chats, and-now that we're older-I come see her when I have jobs in Europe, which is actually quite often.

"You're a cheerleader?" Annabelle asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Yep, I do flips and stuff and the whole nine yards," I informed her proudly.

"Why do they say 'the whole nine yards'?" she questioned. That stumped me.

"No idea, think it has something to do with that American football," I replied with a shrug. I reached for a glass on the table and noticed the water in it was rippling. What the hell? I got up and looked out the kitchen window and saw a jet formation fly over the house. I was pretty sure they didn't do airstrikes here and we weren't anywhere near a military base or an airport. I grabbed the list of emergency contacts that Sarah left and a bag full of weapons and an extra change of clothes as I slipped on a pair of running shoes. I had a hunch that these were not normal planes. And it was confirmed when I saw the jets land a few miles away and morph into giant robots. Oh fuck.

"Annabelle we have to go now," I told her, grabbing her arm. "Get a backpack and get some stuff you need but only enough you can carry-we're not coming back here". She dashed upstairs as I took my favorite revolver out of my backpack and dug my Bluetooth out of my pocket. I hit speed dial on my phone and waited.

"Ugh, hello?" a British accented voice asked groggily. It was clear she had been asleep.

"Liz!" Eliza Harkness was an expert on all things supernatural-they were either aliens or genetic experiments, usually from the future. She's also a time traveler. It's a long story. "What do you know about giant robots?" I asked as Annabelle came back downstairs, a pink backpack strapped to her back.

"Um, they're either made by one of the superpower countries in the future or their living, sentient beings from another planet, why?". Another landed and they were heading towards the house. I grabbed Annabelle by the arm lightly and led her out of the house.

"There's two on my tail, just transformed from military standard jets to giant twenty foot tall robots". We were out the back door.

"Stay calm and form a portal out of there now, I'll meet you at the rendezvous point. Don't fight them, you don't stand a chance against a Cybertronian". I heard scuffling in the background as she hung up-she was probably getting help. Fuck, I don't know how to make a portal-never took the training course.

"We have you now Autobots!" I heard one yell. What the hell was an Autobot?

I turned to Annabelle and gave her my phone. "Listen to me, run to the barn and press the green button on the phone and then press one. It will call for help. Tell the woman on the phone that the Temptress needs backup but tell them you need to be out first above all else, got that?". She nodded. "Don't come out till someone comes that's not a robot. Good luck kiddo". I hugged her and sent her on her way just as the giant robots crashed through the house. Sarah and Will were _not_ going to be happy about that.

The robots were made up of metal plating held together by wires. I made something like that in engineering a few years ago, but not as complex as this. Two pairs of angry crimson eyes full of hate stared at me. I blinked and willed my eyes to change the exact same color. Angular, sharp purple symbols were printed on both of their chests.

"Well, a fleshy that can change its optic color? Commander Starscream will be most intrigued," Robot 1 snarled.

"Too bad you won't be able to catch me," I told him. In a blink of an eye, I whipped out my revolver and shot three shots at Robot 1's eye and two shots at its chest. I heard a roar of pain and that's all I needed. I ran like hell itself was after me, and, in a way, it was. I looked over my shoulder to see Robot 2 running after me, a scary smirk on his face. It grabbed me with its hands and squeezed, laughing while I felt my ribs breaking and the air being forced out of lungs. As a last resort, I held my hand towards him and shot a bolt of electricity at him. Robot 2's eyes went dark and started to fall down. I pried myself out of its grasp and jumped before it hit the ground. I rolled a few times, making my ribs worse. I cried out in pain-I had already injured my ribs a few months after a bomb in Cairo went off and blasted me into a wall. The healers back at base were not going to happy that I already re-injured them. My vision was swarming with black spots as a swirling portal opened up near the barn. Liz had called for help. Lennox and a bunch of army guys came out of it with that black truck and a yellow search and rescue Hummer. They rushed over to me, Lennox looking the most concerned. I felt a light run over me, like a scanner and a voice yelling commands from the Hummer.

"Annabelle, is she okay?" I asked as they loaded me onto a stretcher.

"Yeah, she's fine," one of the soldiers said as they led me to the Hummer. I spotted Liz with Annabelle out of the corner of my eye and knew he wasn't lying.

I tuned my head towards Lennox. "Sorry about your house," I whispered and blacked out.

**Review!**

**-MJ2001**


End file.
